Birthday
by Myx078-Secret
Summary: It's Draco Malfoy's birthday and he thought NO ONE remembered his birthday. Or so he thought. *evil grin* Draco x Hermione


**Okay so this is my second Harry Potter fic. Hope ya like it! xoxox**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothin'**

* * *

**Birthday**

It was Draco Malfoy's birthday. Once he woke up, he expected that his mother…only his mother and friends were about to greet him. But no one…NOT EVEN A SINGLE PERSON remembered his birthday. He felt down even though he's quite used to it.

What he didn't know was his friends are arranging a small party for him. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy were in the Parkinson residence. Pansy is baking the cake with the help of his boyfriend, Blaise.

The oblivious Slytherins didn't know that Fred and George were just nearby and they knew that it's the Slytherin prefect. They opened the window and grabbed dough of bread and shouted "Food Fight!" and tossed it to Blaise.

"Did I just hear a food fight?" Crabbe asked with Goyle on his heels.

They grabbed whipped cream, icings, and any food in the kitchen and the food fight went on. Spaghetti was on the air. Sandwich with peanut butter stick in the ceiling and butterbeer were on the floor.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Pansy squealed. "I'm a mess! And it's late! My party is ruined!"

Then her phone rang.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-oo-or_

_Don't need make up _

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

She flipped her phone open.

~**Bold- the other line; **_Italic- Pansy~_

_Hello…Pansy speaking…_

**Hello Ms. Parkinson. It's ready.**

_What? But I'm not ready yet!_

**But Ms. Parkinson she'll wake up soon!**

_Fine, deliver her here. Do you by any chance deliver a whole Draco-Malfoy-thing party?_

**Well, we do. And we put it up for only five minutes. It's in the brochure.**

_That full package too. I'll just pay you extra._

**Ms. Parkinson, great associating with you. My team will be there in five minutes with the package and the gift.**

_Thank you._

She hangs up. She noticed every one was staring at her including the Weasley twins.

"Who's that?" Blaise asked. He was still full of whipped cream, cherries, and hot fudge.

"It's a someone with my surprise." She grinned.

"What's on your mind, Parkinson?" Goyle asked.

She just smirked.

~Later that day… 5:00 pm~

Parkinson residence was ready! Pansy checked her checklist once again…

"Invite the following people:

Harry James Potter…check

Ronald Weasley… check

The Weasley Twins…double check

Ginny Weasley…check

Blaise…check

Crabbe…check

Goyle…check

Myself…check

Mrs. Malfoy…check

The Slytherin girl he dated 1st…check

That random Slytherin girl I met last summer…check

That random Slytherin girl that I met in the library …check

Moaning Myrtle…check…I don't think she'll be coming…"

She sighed.

"Decorations?" she called out.

"Check!" her parrot answered.

"The most wonderful gift?"

"Check!"

"The guests?"

"Check!"

"Music?"

"Check!"

"Malfoy?"

"Uh oh…"

Pansy's eyes widened. She took hold of her phone and dialed Draco's number.

~Normal- Draco; **Bold- Pansy~**

**Oh My Gosh, Draco! You have to go my house right now!**

What do you need, Pansy?

**Wow, you're irritated. We have an emergency here and we need you now!**

What is it?

**Just come by in my house. Meet in you in five! Bye! Love you! Muah! Hugs and kisses!**

Then she hanged up.

The guests were busy. Good thing, the Gryffindors approved to go to the party and of course for the surprise…

Draco arrived in casual attire. He wore white polo and jeans. His hair was a mess. When he opened the door, every one was there and greeted him a 'Happy Birthday'.

He was so surprised. He didn't imagine that Pansy, his ex-girlfriend and his friends would arrange a party for him.

"Happy birthday, bro!" Blaise, being his best friend, hugged him in a brother style mode.

"Thanks."

A tons of greetings arrived but a certain girl didn't arrive in his party. There were thoughts in his head like:

Pansy forgot her or didn't invite her in purpose.

Or

She doesn't want to attend to the birthday party of the person who called her a mudblood.

Pansy dragged him upstairs to her room.

"Oh come on, Pansy-"

"Shut up Draco!" she snapped. "I got a present for you!"

She opened the door of her room. And stood there, was a green box with silver ribbons and bow.

"Happy birthday, Draco!"

"Thanks."

"Open it now!" She pushed him inside the room and locked it with a spell.

Draco was about to pull out his wand to unlock the door but he forgot that he left it at home. He cursed under his breath and examined the gift.

He heard a moan inside the box so he opened it fast.

There she saw the bushy haired, know-it-all, muggle-born, Hermione Granger.

She was wearing an I Heart Question Mark loose shirt, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of gold heels.

She was blindfolded, hands tied together, and her feet tied. He untied her, removed her blindfold and placed her on Pansy's silver- almost white- bed.

"Granger." He caressed her face, lovingly. Then his hands made way to Hermione's curly locks.

Then the princess fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes lay on Draco.

"You!" she said venomously. "You're the one who kidnapped me!"

She started hitting Malfoy and was about to draw her wand but it wasn't there. She cursed under her breath in an ancient language. She was about to punch him when his hand stopped it.

"I'm not falling for that again." He smirked. "Even though, that made me think that you're hot."

She blushed.

"Aww…come on 'Mione. I know you love me."

"Justin Bieber?"

"What?" he looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Never mind."

"So where are we again?" he said, pinning her on the wall.

"Here" She replied and she kicked him in the you-know-what part.

Draco curled up on the carpeted floor and Hermione find the time to escape. She turned the knob.

"Damn!" she cursed.

Then Draco recovered.

"You know if you continue doing that, we'll never have our children." He commented.

"You blasted pervert! I don't have plans to have kids with you!"

He smirked again and he looks out of the window.

He sighed and just stared outside.

For a minute, they were just there silent.

Hermione's eyes landed on Pansy's calendar and there marked 'Draco The Malfoy's birthday.'

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed causing Draco to turn his attention on her.

"I'm so sorry. I've been violent and hurt you in your birthday!" she freaked out. Then she smiled sheepishly, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Then his stare came back outside.

Hermione can't fight the urge to hug him anymore. She rushed to Malfoy and hugged him.

Draco just stood there, shocked. When Hermione broke the hug, he pulled her for another one.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"No, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry."

"You're forgiven then."

Draco smirked. Their faces were inches closer. Draco was about to pull her in a kiss when the room was filled with music.

"They're having so much fun downstairs." Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, it's my birthday party and I'm locked inside my ex's room with the woman I cherish the most."

Draco gave her a long passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, they smiled and they kicked the door open.

"You're strong…" Draco smirked at his nearly new girlfriend.

"You just don't believe in me." She winked.

They went down the stairs and saw them doing the conga. Ron was leading the line. The couple raised an eyebrow.

Pansy caught sight of the couple.

"Hey, how did you two get out?" she sounded so astonished. Blaise whispered something on her ear.

"What?" she sounded angry.

"Well, I'll just pay for the repair, Pansy." Draco smiled.

"You better be." She glared but turned into a normal face and continued what they are doing.

The two just observed them until they change the song into a slow song.

Goyle was on the microphone.

"Grab your special someone close as our song play."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and they slow dance on the top step on the stairs. Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco's neck and she smiled at him.

"I've always wanted to dance with you since the day before the Yule Ball." Draco stared on her pretty face.

"You didn't asked me earlier." She smiled. "I heard you never came."

"I was there actually. Wishing Krum was I." He snorted. "But he didn't agreed."

"What do you mean?" she looked puzzled.

"I asked him if he could look for another girl since I want to ask you to the dance."

"You did that?"

He nodded. "Of course, but only my gang knows."

Their attention turned downstairs.

Harry had Ginny as his partner.

Pansy was with Blaise.

Crabbe and Goyle and was flopped on the couch, drinking butterbeer.

Fred and George are making a goofy dance. And Ron- being Ron- was eating at the buffet table.

They smiled.

"Well, what do you know? Pansy's party is a success."

They both laughed.

"Well, this event made my day." Hermione look at Draco.

"Well…as for me…not quite." He removed his hands on Hermione.

"Will you Hermione Jean Granger," he paused and bowed politely. "be my girl friend."

"Oh Draco…" she smirked and hugged him. This time, Draco hugged back immediately as if he's never letting go.

"Of course yes…" the witch whispered. They broke the hug. Draco's arms snaked on Hermione's waist.

"Let's go down and get some grubs." Draco offered.

"Sure…and we can talk…about…umm…stuffs, right?"

Draco just smiled.

They went downstairs.

"Hey bro…where's mom?" Draco asked.

"She left…while you were upstairs…she said just have fun…but not too much fun…" Blaise winked and he went to get some butterbeer.

The whole night went by a blur. That night, everyone was at the living room fast asleep.

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson went home and saw all of them in the living room and almost the whole house is trash.

"Well, we'll just talk to her tomorrow when her friends are gone." Mrs. Parkinson said and they went up to their bedroom for a rest.

* * *

**Well, that's about it.**

**End…**

**Is it good?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
